The present invention relates to a mechanical scanning device for a facsimile system.
Many linear scanning devices for facsimile systems are already known. However, those prior arts have the disadvantage that their mechanical and optical systems are complicated, and require very accurate manufacturing. Further, the prior arts require a high quality motor, a high quality oscillator, and a complicated control circuit, thus the price of prior systems is rather high, and the operation and the maintenance of prior systems must be carried out by a skilled operator.